Eclipse Quote of the Day
by amberxxalert
Summary: They're back! I have talked to someone at Mrs. Meyer's site, and it's perfectly fine for me to be posting the quotes here, thank you. But, I'm going to do something different with them. I'm turning every other quote into a one shot or mini story. Enjoy!
1. Table of Contents::Chapter 1

Author's Note**-**_**I will keep up news of new quotes for two days before the (NEW QUOTE) text is removed.**_

**Table of Contents**

Chapter One--Table of Contents

Chapter Two--Author's Note/Disclaimer

Chapter Three--July 1st

Chapter Four--July 2nd

Chapter Five--July 14th

Chapter Six--July 3rd

Chapter Seven--July 16th

Chapter Eight--July 5th

Chapter Nine--July 4th

Chapter Ten--July 6th

Chapter Eleven--July 27th

Chapter Twelve--July 7th

Chapter Thirteen--July 8th

Chapter Fourteen--July 9th

Chapter Fifteen--July 15th

Chapter Sixteen--July 12th

Chapter Seventeen--July 24th

Chapter Eighteen--July 13th

Chapter Nineteen--July 20th

Chapter Twenty--July 17th

Chapter Twenty-One--July 10th

Chapter Twenty-Two--July 18th

Chapter Twenty-Three--July 11th

Chapter Twenty-Four--July 22nd

Chapter Twenty-Five--July 21st

Chapter Twenty-Six--July 23rd

Chapter Twenty-Seven--July 19th

Chapter Twenty-Eight--July 26th

Chapter Twenty-Nine--July 25th

Chapter Thirty--July 28th

Chapter Thirty-One--July 29th

Chapter Thirty-Two--July 30th

Chapter Thirty-Three--July 31st

Chapter Thirty-Four--Author's Note

Chapter Thirty-Five--August 1st

Chapter Thirty-Six--August 2nd

Chapter Thirty-Seven--August 3rd

Chapter Thirty-Eight--August 4th

Chapter Thirty-Nine--August 5th

Chapter Forty--August 6th **(LAST!! QUOTE)**

Chapter Forty-One--August 7th **(APOLOGY-I'M SORRY!)**


	2. Authors Note::READ!::Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **And they're back! I have spoken to someone at Stephenie Meyer's site, and they said that they were actually _expecting_ people to do this. It is perfectly fine for me to be posting the quotes, so get off my back! Also, to appease everyone, I'm going to be making about half of the quotes into mini stories. They are short, but it's the best I could do right now. Please read them all, and I'll love you forever. I won't be putting any of the quotes from Stephenie's MySpace in the stories, but they will still be on the page. Go back to the **Table of Contents **to see where I've put the new quotes. Not all quotes will have stories to go along with them. I'm sorry, but I'm just not that creative. No one has any reason to complain now! Muhahahaha! Oh, yeah, and to those of you who have already gotten the book: I HATE YOU! Jk…sort of. These are all the quotes Stephenie Meyer has posted from Eclipse since July 1st. The quotes will be completed when I get the last quote on August 7th, the release of Eclipse. I know we are all anticipating that! Anyways, hope you enjoy! **And now for the disclaimer**: These are not my quotes, nor do I own the rights to the book from which they came.

Thanks a bunches,

Amber. 


	3. Chapter 3

These are all the quotes Stephenie Meyer has posted from Eclipse since July 1st. The quotes will be completed when I get the last quote on August 7th, the release of Eclipse. I know we are all anticipating that! Anyways, hope you enjoy! **And now for the disclaimer**: These are not my quotes, nor do I own the rights to the book from which they came. **GO TO CHAPTER 2 FIRST!**

**Eclipse Quote of the Day**

**July 1****st**

"I prefer brunettes."

-_Edward Cullen_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Story Time [Part One**

Bella's POV:

I had just gone over to the Cullen's place to spend some quality time with my second family. Today was the day that I got to hear all of their stories. I got to know what everyone was like before they became immortal.

Edward and I walked through the front door, and everyone was sitting around in the living room. I wasn't sure what to expect really. I had already heard Carlisle and Edward's stories and Alice didn't really have one, but that still left Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Esme.

As soon as I crossed the threshold, Alice bounded up to me and gave me her usual peck on the cheek. I told everyone hello, and then it was time to get started.

"So, to help me with my decision I would like to hear the rest of the family's stories. I want to know everything you remember about your last few days as humans. Who wants to go first?"

"I will," came Esme's sweet, motherly voice, "This whole thing started when I was about seven and a half months pregnant. I was sitting in my living room, knitting, when I felt the baby kick. I didn't think anything of it, you see, but as the hours wore on the kicking got worse and worse. It got right up to the point where I couldn't stand it. I was taken to the hospital by my husband, Jesse. I didn't love him. Our marriage was forced by our parents. He might not have minded, but I sure did. I couldn't say so of course, so I just continued on living the way a lady should. Then, when I found out I was pregnant, I was the happiest I'd been in a long time. It was the only good that ever came out of that marriage. So, after we made it to the hospital, they told me I was in labor. I didn't understand why it was happening so early, but there wasn't really anything I could do about it. They took me into the room where they delivered the babies, and I was preparing to give birth. An excruciating three and a half hours later my beautiful baby was born. He was an angel. I named him Evan Evenson. Two hours after I was done delivering his breathing got shallow, and he became very ill. No one could find out what was wrong with him. I was so scared. And then, two days after I had gotten out of the hospital, he passed. I was so devastated. Life just wasn't worth living anymore. I didn't have love and I didn't have my baby. What was the point? That was the day that I went to the cliffs. I was so ready to end it that I didn't even care about the road below or the buggy driving down it. I just wanted it over. So, I jumped. When I woke up I was in the worst pain I had ever experienced. It was even worse than when I hit the ground below me. I thought surly I was in hell, being punished. But, three days later, it stopped, and I became conscious of the beautiful man sitting next to my bed," she looked at Carlisle and smiled, "It wasn't long after that that I fell in love with him. He was my reason for living, or in this case, existing. Everything turned out to be okay in the end." I smiled up at Edward and gave a small smile in return. I knew he was trying to accept that I was going to be change whether he liked it or not, but I also knew that this was really hard for him.

"Thank you, Esme. That was wonderful," I smiled at her, "I never realized that you two fell for each other so fast."

"It was practically instant," Carlisle agreed, "And after a twelve years I noticed how Edward was kind of the third wheel. That's why I changed Rosalie, you know?"

"Yes," I said grimly, "I know."

"I wonder why you two never hit it off," Emmett mused, "Don't get me wrong. I'm _glad_ you didn't, but I've always wondered why not…"

"Because," Edward stated and then looked into my eyes, **"I prefer brunettes."**

We looked into each other's eyes for a couple moments longer and then I finally came back to reality. "So," I began with a smile on my face, "Who's next?"

"No one," Edward stated. I looked at him confusedly, "Look at what time it is." I looked over at the grandfather clock on the far wall and saw that it was nearly midnight.

"Oh no! I'm going to be grounded. _Again_."

"No, you won't. Don't worry. I'll get you home before the clock strikes twelve, I promise," Edward said to me.

"I feel like Cinderella," I joked.

"Let's just hope that our carriage doesn't turn into a pumpkin," he teased me. I waved goodbye to everyone as my Prince Charming and I left the royal ball together.


	4. Chapter 4

These are all the quotes Stephenie Meyer has posted from Eclipse since July 1st. The quotes will be completed when I get the last quote on August 7th, the release of Eclipse. I know we are all anticipating that! Anyways, hope you enjoy! **And now for the disclaimer**: These are not my quotes, nor do I own the rights to the book from which they came. **GO TO CHAPTER 2 FIRST!**

**Eclipse Quote of the Day**

**July 2****nd**

"Speaking of Italy and cars I've stolen, you still owe me a yellow porche."

-_Alice Cullen_


	5. Chapter 5

These are all the quotes Stephenie Meyer has posted from Eclipse since July 1st. The quotes will be completed when I get the last quote on August 7th, the release of Eclipse. I know we are all anticipating that! Anyways, hope you enjoy! **And now for the disclaimer**: These are not my quotes, nor do I own the rights to the book from which they came. **GO TO CHAPTER 2 FIRST!**

**Eclipse Quote of the Day**

**July 14****th**

"Would you like to hear my story, Bella? It doesn't have a happy ending—but which of ours does? If we had happy endings, we'd all be under gravestones now."

-_Rosalie Hale_

"Ow, OW!"

-_Bella Swan_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Story Time [Part Two**

Bella's POV:

I stayed up all night thinking about the rest of the Cullens. Not even Edward's arm around my waist or my lullaby in my ear could make me truly fall asleep. I wanted to hear the rest of their stories. I had already heard most of Emmett's so his wasn't as important to me, but I only knew that Jasper came here with Alice and that they met by fate. And Rosalie, well she was a complete mystery.

"Edward?" I whispered. I knew he was awake, but I didn't want to be too loud.

"Yes?" he asked. I could hear the question in his voice. He had thought I was asleep.

"Tomorrow," I looked at the clock, "Well, later on today actually, I would like to go back to your house. Just the face that I was so close to figuring out more about your family is driving me crazy. I have to at _least_ hear Jasper and Rosalie's stories. If I don't I think I'll go insane."

He paused, "Okay…," he dragged.

"Okay," I said right back. That was all I needed to hear. I drifted off to sleep and awoke to the dull gray of the morning sky and the sheeting rain that came with the territory. It was Saturday, so I didn't have to worry about school. The day was mine. Edward was still next to me, so I turned over and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'll be back," I whispered.

"And I'll be waiting."

I proceeded to gather my bathroom things and get an outfit for the day. I walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I hurried through as fast as I could, because I didn't want to waste any time getting over to the Cullens'. About fifteen minutes late I got out of the shower, put on my clothes, and started brushing my teeth. After I was done with that I began brushing my hair and quickly swept it into a messy bun. I was ready.

When I walked back into my room, Edward was sitting up and watching the door. I went to the bed and sat right next to him. He put his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

I looked up at him expectantly, "Can we go now?" He looked confused a minute, but then smiled. He picked me up and carried me down the stairs while I protested all the while. "What are you doing?"

"You need breakfast before we go anywhere." I complied and had a bowl of cereal.

"All done," I said and got up to wash the bowl and spoon.

"So you're ready to go?"

"Yes," I nodded. We spent the next hour driving to his house. We would have made it there faster had we not taken the truck. Almost as soon as he'd gotten out of the driver seat, he was opening my door. I told him thank you, and we walked, hand in hand, to his front door.

"You can go sit in the living room. I'll go look for Rose and Jasper," Edward said to me. I listened and went to go sit down. I was alone in the room, and there was an uncomfortable silence. A few minutes later and I finally heard a noise.

**"Would you like to hear my story, Bella? It doesn't have a happy ending—but which of ours does? If we had happy endings, we'd all be under gravestones now,"** came Rosalie's voice. She sounded kind of sad, grim. I was all ears.


	6. Chapter 6

These are all the quotes Stephenie Meyer has posted from Eclipse since July 1st. The quotes will be completed when I get the last quote on August 7th, the release of Eclipse. I know we are all anticipating that! Anyways, hope you enjoy! **And now for the disclaimer**: These are not my quotes, nor do I own the rights to the book from which they came. **GO TO CHAPTER 2 FIRST!**

**Eclipse Quote of the Day**

**July 3****rd**

"We're a bit sensitive to blood around here. I'm sure you can understand that."

-_Bella Swan_


	7. Chapter 7

These are all the quotes Stephenie Meyer has posted from Eclipse since July 1st. The quotes will be completed when I get the last quote on August 7th, the release of Eclipse. I know we are all anticipating that! Anyways, hope you enjoy! **And now for the disclaimer**: These are not my quotes, nor do I own the rights to the book from which they came. **GO TO CHAPTER 2 FIRST!**

**Eclipse Quote of the Day**

**July 16****th**

"I didn't have quite the same…upbringing as my adopted siblings here. My beginning was something else entirely."

-_Jasper Hale_

"The way you regard me is ludicrous."

-_Edward Cullen_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Story Time [Part Three**

Bella's POV:

She came at sat a few feet away from me on their large couch. I looked at her anxiously and she began.

"I was just about to turn eighteen and was planning the party of the century. I had lots of friends and everyone loved me. Of course, the only reason everyone loved me was because I was rich and beautiful. My mother used me as an excuse to go to all of the parties my upper class friends threw. She was a major social climber. The night before my birthday party I had an immense headache, but I had to go downstairs. The guests were starting to arrive, and it was _my_ party! I put on my new dress and went down the stairs. The ball room was amazing in it's lavish design. The decorations were breathtaking and the music was wonderful. The pianist and violinist were in perfect harmony. I was on the last step when the room started to spin and I fell. I was caught by the dashing, young Mr. Geoffrey Williams. He was three years my senior, and our families had been friends for generations. I had told him thank you like a polite lady would, and he asked for a dance. It was only normal that I accepted. We danced for three songs and I started to feel ill. I felt like I couldn't breath, and the world just went away. I faintly remember Geoffrey calling for help, and the young doctor that we'd invited, Carlisle, tending to me. I don't remember anything after that. The next thing I knew I was in so much pain that I'd figured I'd gone to Hell. Heaven couldn't have been that painful. Unfortunately enough, I was in neither Heaven nor Hell. I had been turned into a monster. Carlisle had explained to me that I had had a case of pneumonia that had almost killed me, but he did this," she gestured to herself, "to me. And that's that. That's my story. Everything changed for me, and I didn't even get a say in it. Everything had been taken from me. But, in return, I got one of the most loving families that I could have ever dreamed of. I'm not saying that I would have chosen this, but at least it wasn't _completely_ horrible for me. I know this is what you want, Bella, but think about this a lot before you make your final decision." She left with that and in walked Edward and Jasper. I was left speechless. That was kind of what I was expecting from Rosalie, but I didn't think her point in explaining this to me would be to try to convince me to think about this. She was only doing it because, somewhere deep down, she cared. She didn't want me to make a mistake if this wasn't something that I wanted completely and wholly. I was touched.

"Now, my story isn't going to be like that exactly. You'll have to understand," Jasper piped up, **"****I didn't have quite the same…upbringing as my adopted siblings here. My beginning was something else entirely.****"**

I stared at him, not sure what to say. I just looked at him and he began again.

"You see, I had been Major Whitlock back when I was human. I was serving in the confederate army, doing my duty to my country. My base was in Texas. I oversaw a troop of about seventy-five and we were getting closer to going into battle with the Yankees. It was around five thirty in the morning when they attacked. No one was ready and we didn't have a very good chance of winning the fight, but we were going to try. I was giving it my all and running head on into battle. I was shot once in the shoulder, twice in the leg, and once in the head. I knew that my time was up when I saw a beautiful angel lean over me. She had a perfect face with glowing red eyes. At first I was afraid, but all fear was soon replaced. I asked her if she was a field nurse, but she just smiled at me and said, 'I guess you could say that. I'm going to fix you for good.' I didn't spend too much time thinking about it. Next thing I knew she was biting me. I probably would have done something about it if I hadn't been in so much pain from all my wounds. I could feel myself falling into unconsciousness. The peaceful, pain-free sleep didn't last long. I woke up screaming in such horrible pain. It was even worse than that of the gun shot wounds. It felt like my bones were breaking and reforming over and over and over again. I felt like it was so much pain that I was going to die. I _wanted_ to die, but it never happened. When it was finally over I opened my eyes and everything was clearer than ever. I was in a strange room, and the angel's face was even more beautiful than when I'd first seen her. 'Where am I?' I'd asked her, 'Who are you?' She smiled down at me with her perfect mouth and her red eyes glowed with excitement. 'My name is Maria, and you are in my home. You were injured very badly, so I saved you.' I was baffled. I spent the next seventy-eight years with Maria and her clan. There was another female and two other males besides her. After the first thirty years I became depressed, and felt like something was missing. Forty-eight years later I left them. I spent seven years wandering aimlessly, finding nothing. In nineteen forty-eight was when I came across Alice. She was even more beautiful than Maria, and I instantly knew that she was what I'd been searching for. The first time I went up to her she said my name before I'd even given it. She had been searching for me, too. Then, two years later, we had finally reached Carlisle and his coven. And now we have come full circle," he finished.

"That was amazing. Thank you so much." He nodded his head and left the room. I had heard everyone's story, and now I knew what I'd wanted to know. I knew that, although the Cullen's may not have asked for their fate, they ended up happy in the end. I'd made my decision a long time ago, but now I was even more certain. This was what I wanted. I wanted to be with the Cullens and Edward for the rest of time. I was sure of it.


	8. Chapter 8

These are all the quotes Stephenie Meyer has posted from Eclipse since July 1st. The quotes will be completed when I get the last quote on August 7th, the release of Eclipse. I know we are all anticipating that! Anyways, hope you enjoy! **And now for the disclaimer**: These are not my quotes, nor do I own the rights to the book from which they came. **GO TO CHAPTER 2 FIRST!**

**Eclipse Quote of the Day**

**July 5****th**

"I don't have any leeches on my speed dial."

-_Jacob Black_


	9. Chapter 9

These are all the quotes Stephenie Meyer has posted from Eclipse since July 1st. The quotes will be completed when I get the last quote on August 7th, the release of Eclipse. I know we are all anticipating that! Anyways, hope you enjoy! **And now for the disclaimer**: These are not my quotes, nor do I own the rights to the book from which they came. **GO TO CHAPTER 2 FIRST!**

**Eclipse Quote of the Day**

**July 4****th  
**

"There's something…strange about the way you two are together…The way he watches you—it's so…protective. Like he's about to throw himself in front of a bullet to save you or something."

-_Renee Dwyer_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Lunch Date [Part One**

Bella's POV:

"Mom!"

"Bella, sweetie, how are you?" she gushed at me while getting out of the car. I had missed her so much. Florida was a long ways away, but she finally made the trip. My mother, Renee, had come to spend the next couple of weeks with Charlie and me.

"I'm great! It's so good to see you. I've missed you so much!" I said while enclosing her in a bear hug.

"Where's Charlie?" she asked.

"In the den watching ESPN, where else?" I laughed, and she joined in. I helped her get her bags from the rented SUV and placed them next to the couch. Renee had already made herself at home on the couch. She wasn't a very big fan of sports, but she didn't look like she was going to ask for a channel change.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward showed up around eight o' clock and got to experience the more parental side of my mother. Charlie had already gone to bed, so it was just the three of us.

"So, Edward, what are your intentions?" she asked.

"Mom!" I was completely mortified. Not even Charlie went there!

"It's a simple question, Bella," she said as she turned back to face him.

"Well, I love your daughter very much, Mrs. Dwyer. And, honestly, I couldn't imagine my life without her." I blushed a scarlet red like I did every time he said things like that.

She looked kind of frightened at that statement, but she didn't act on it. "You know kids, it's getting kind of late. I think we should continue this tomorrow. At lunch." I looked at Edward, but he wasn't looking at me.

"That sounds great," he smiled a dazzling smile that took my breath away.

"Edward, can I talk to you a minute?" I said after I got my concentration back, "In private?"

"Okay…" He got up and followed me into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Nothing," he said, confused.

"But you can't eat, _remember_?" I pointed out to him.

"I can eat. I'll just have to get rid of it later."

That was one of the times that I wished he hadn't explained. "Ew."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We walked into the restaurant and the waiter seated us at a booth in the far corner. He left us to look at the menu while he went to get our Cokes. When he came back he gave us our drinks and asked to take our orders.

"I think I'll have to fettuccini Alfredo," I stated.

"That sounds good," my mother admitted, "I'll have the same."

We all turned to Edward, and, in his most polite voice, he said, "I'll have the rib-eye, medium rare, with green beans and mashed potatoes." I stared at him in shock, but quickly recovered. That was an awful lot for someone to eat when they are rid of an appetite. When the waiter left us again my mother stood up.

"Let's go to the restroom and wash our hands, Bells," she ordered. I stood up and did as I was told. We got into the restroom and began washing our hands. When finished, my mom looked around to make sure we were alone, **"There's something…strange about the way you two are together…The way he watches you—it's so…protective. Like he's about to throw himself in front of a bullet to save you or something."**

I was shocked. She didn't know how right she was. Only, it wasn't a bullet he was protecting me from. Try more along the lines of crazy, sadistic vampires. But I couldn't tell her that, so instead I said, "He really cares about me."

"I don't doubt it. I can't put my finger on what it is exactly, but there's just something really strange about your relationship…" I dried my hands under the dryer and walked out the door with Mom following right behind me.

"He just loves me," I said confidently.


	10. Chapter 10

These are all the quotes Stephenie Meyer has posted from Eclipse since July 1st. The quotes will be completed when I get the last quote on August 7th, the release of Eclipse. I know we are all anticipating that! Anyways, hope you enjoy! **And now for the disclaimer**: These are not my quotes, nor do I own the rights to the book from which they came. **GO TO CHAPTER 2 FIRST!**

**Eclipse Quote of the Day**

**July 6****th**

"I'm really glad Edward didn't kill you. Everything's so much more fun with you around."

-_Emmett Cullen_


	11. Chapter 11

These are all the quotes Stephenie Meyer has posted from Eclipse since July 1st. The quotes will be completed when I get the last quote on August 7th, the release of Eclipse. I know we are all anticipating that! Anyways, hope you enjoy! **And now for the disclaimer**: These are not my quotes, nor do I own the rights to the book from which they came. **GO TO CHAPTER 2 FIRST!**

**Eclipse Quote of the Day**

**July 27****th**

"It's a good thing you're bulletproof."

-_Bella Swan_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** This one's going to be really, _really_ short. Don't hate me! My brain is pooped. I'm officially uncreative at the moment. Hopefully some new quotes will strike some new ideas!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Lunch Date [Part Two**

Bella's POV:

We sat back down at the table and awaited the arrival of our food. Edward and my mother made small talk, and I just watched the two of them. It was very hard to watch the conversation. It was like a friendly tennis match with a hidden agenda. I felt like I was about to have to jump in and distract my mother every time Edward said anything that had to do with us being together forever. Renee looked on edge, but she never reacted. She just smiled and nodded. It was getting easier just to relax.

It was over before I knew it. Edward had eaten every bit of his meal, and I was impressed. I _was_ a little curious as to what he would do with it later, but not curious enough to ask. The lunch date went great, and, soon, Edward and I were following my mother's rented car back to my house. I was making small talk with Edward when I remembered what my mom had said to me back in the restroom.

"You know," I began, **"It's a good thing you're bulletproof."**

"Why is that?" he asked with false confusion, acting as if he didn't already know.

"Because my mother says you look like you're ready to jump in front of a bullet for me," I chuckled.

"Well, that's because I am. I'd do anything for you." I stared into his eyes and he stared into mine. My God I loved this man. He didn't know it, nor would he like it if I said it, but I was willing to do anything for him as well. He was my other half, and as soon as I was bulletproof as well, we wouldn't have anything to worry about. We could be together forever. I smiled to myself just thinking about it.


	12. Chapter 12

These are all the quotes Stephenie Meyer has posted from Eclipse since July 1st. The quotes will be completed when I get the last quote on August 7th, the release of Eclipse. I know we are all anticipating that! Anyways, hope you enjoy! **And now for the disclaimer**: These are not my quotes, nor do I own the rights to the book from which they came. **GO TO CHAPTER 2 FIRST!**

**Eclipse Quote of the Day**

**July 7****th**

"Here's the thing…I've already gone crazy once. I know what my limits are."

-_Bella Swan_

"It's hard to tell what a fish is thinking."

-_Bella Swan_


	13. Chapter 13

These are all the quotes Stephenie Meyer has posted from Eclipse since July 1st. The quotes will be completed when I get the last quote on August 7th, the release of Eclipse. I know we are all anticipating that! Anyways, hope you enjoy! **And now for the disclaimer**: These are not my quotes, nor do I own the rights to the book from which they came. **GO TO CHAPTER 2 FIRST!**

**Eclipse Quote of the Day**

**July 8****th**

"Edward's only human, Bella. He's going to react like any other boy."

-_Angela Weber_

"I'll try not to break anything."

-_Emmett Cullen_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Torn**

Bella's POV:

It was another one of those sunny days that I dreaded so much. Today I would be eating lunch with Angela Webber and her boyfriend Ben Cheney. I wasn't exactly looking forward to becoming the third wheel. It was always so awkward. I headed toward the lunch room and bumped into Angela on the way.

"Hey, Angie," I said politely, "Is it okay if I eat lunch with you and Ben today?"

"Actually, Ben's sick, so that'd be great," she smiled. That was some luck. At least I wouldn't be ignored the whole lunch period. We went through the line together and then sat down.

"So, how are things?"

"They're good, I guess. I've just been pulling away from all my old friends lately. And the sad part is that they used to be some of the closest friends I had. I miss having friends besides Ben. That's why I'm glad you sit with me when Edward's gone." I gave her an apologetic smile. That was something I could relate too.

"I know what you mean…When Edward…moved I became such great friends with one of my father's friend's son. You may remember him. Jacob Black? He was at First Beach when we went last year," I prompted.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Well, he's basically who pulled me out of that horrible depression a couple of months ago," I dropped my head.

"Oh," she said.

"When Edward came back…Jacob wouldn't talk to me anymore. He kind had a crush on me, but I told him that I loved him, but only like a brother, you know? And when Billy, Jacob's dad, started telling my dad that Jake wasn't doing so well I wanted to go talk to him. Well, him and Jake aren't exactly friends. Never have been. I guess you could call them enemies…So Edward doesn't want me to go see him, and Jake thinks I should stay away from Edward. The whole thing's ridiculous. Can't they see that I can love both of them?"

**"Edward's only human, Bella. He's going to react like any other boy,"** she said to me, "As for Jake, I think that you should find another way to talk to him besides physically being there. At least until you convince Edward that there's no competition."

Only human. Right. Too bad neither of the guys in this conversation were, indeed, human. I wished that they could see how much they _both_ meant to me. That would make everything so much easier.


	14. Chapter 14

These are all the quotes Stephenie Meyer has posted from Eclipse since July 1st. The quotes will be completed when I get the last quote on August 7th, the release of Eclipse. I know we are all anticipating that! Anyways, hope you enjoy! **And now for the disclaimer**: These are not my quotes, nor do I own the rights to the book from which they came. **GO TO CHAPTER 2 FIRST!**

**Eclipse Quote of the Day**

**July 9****th**

"I never thought I needed to teach you how to throw a punch. Guess I was wrong about that."

-_Charlie Swan_


	15. Chapter 15

These are all the quotes Stephenie Meyer has posted from Eclipse since July 1st. The quotes will be completed when I get the last quote on August 7th, the release of Eclipse. I know we are all anticipating that! Anyways, hope you enjoy! **And now for the disclaimer**: These are not my quotes, nor do I own the rights to the book from which they came. **GO TO CHAPTER 2 FIRST!**

**Eclipse Quote of the Day**

**July 15****th**

"You aren't exactly the best judge of what is or isn't dangerous."

-_Edward Cullen_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Go Nowhere [Part One**

Bella's POV:

"I'm going with you." I stated. Edward, Alice, and Jasper were going to meet the werewolf pack to discuss a few things…a few things that included the treaty and the no biting rule.

"I don't think so, Bella," he shook his head at me.

"Yeah, well, I do think so. This whole thing is about me, and I don't want anything bad to happen."

"It's too dangerous," he said seriously.

"It is not dangerous. The whole time you were…gone…I hung out with the whole lot of them. I never got hurt. They're not dangerous."

He stared at me incredulously for a moment.** "****You aren't exactly the best judge of what is or isn't dangerous.****"**

"That's not true…"

"I can think of several examples. Shall I name them for you?" I just glared at him, so he continued, "Running off to meet James, almost riding a motorcycle off a cliff, cliff_ diving_, and probably the most dangerous of all…me."

"That's ridiculous," I disagreed. It was. I wasn't lying. How could he say that he was my biggest mistake? I had never heard such idiocy in my entire life.

"Regardless," he said, though it didn't look like my arguing had done any good, "You're not going. Please, Bella. I don't want to put you in any danger. It would kill me if something happened to you."


	16. Chapter 16

These are all the quotes Stephenie Meyer has posted from Eclipse since July 1st. The quotes will be completed when I get the last quote on August 7th, the release of Eclipse. I know we are all anticipating that! Anyways, hope you enjoy! **And now for the disclaimer**: These are not my quotes, nor do I own the rights to the book from which they came. **GO TO CHAPTER 2 FIRST!**

**Eclipse Quote of the Day**

**July 12****th**

"Do you ever think that your life might be easier if you weren't in love with me?"

-_Edward Cullen_


	17. Chapter 17

These are all the quotes Stephenie Meyer has posted from Eclipse since July 1st. The quotes will be completed when I get the last quote on August 7th, the release of Eclipse. I know we are all anticipating that! Anyways, hope you enjoy! **And now for the disclaimer**: These are not my quotes, nor do I own the rights to the book from which they came. **GO TO CHAPTER 2 FIRST!**

**Eclipse Quote of the Day**

**July 24****th**

"Do you think either of them would give up if you died? They'd still fight, we all would. You can't change anything, so just be good, okay?"

-_Alice Cullen_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Go Nowhere [Part Two**

Bella's POV:

I had to help. This just sitting here thing was driving me insane. If I sat still for one more second I think I would scream. I jumped up and headed for the door. I just had a gut feeling that this was not a good thing. Something bad was going to happen. I could tell.

I knew where they were meeting, so I hoped into my old truck and headed for the meadow.

It had been an hour and I still hadn't made it yet. I hoped I wasn't too late. If something had already happened and Edward, Jake, Alice, Jasper, or any of them were hurt…I shook my head in frustration. This was one of those times where I wished I had of taken Edward up on his offer to buy me a new car. This truck was so slow! I needed to get there _now_. It would take at _least_ another hour and a half for me to walk all the way to the meadow from the edge of the forest. I finally made it to where the trail was at the end of the road. I practically jumped out of the truck. I couldn't get going fast enough.

I tried to walk as fast as I could, so, naturally, I fell down a few times. I hurried faster. I could hear voices up ahead so I sped up even more. The voices turned from noise to yelling. My slow jogging turned to down right running. I knew that would be a really bad idea since I have some issues with falling down a lot, but I had to stop their fighting. This who thing was so stupid. I began thinking about what I'd stay to make them stop. Bad idea. I tripped on a root and fell to the ground. My ankle felt like someone had just bent it in a direction it was not supposed to go. But that didn't hurt half as much as my head. I must have hit it on something, because I had a major headache and the trees around me were starting to move. I felt myself falling out of consciousness. Everything went dark.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As everything came back into focus I noticed that a bunch of trees were zooming past. I also noticed that I was in my truck with my head leaned against the passenger window. I jerked up and looked toward the driver's seat. It was Alice.

"What are you doing? Alice, you have to take me back. They'll kill each other!" I begged her.

"You could have got yourself killed. If one of those mutts had lost control you could have died! Bella, you have to stop trying to interfere. They have to make peace the best they can."

"Well, that would have been great. Maybe if they had of seen that I was in danger then they would have stopped," I tried to reason with her. I needed to get back there.

**"****Do you think either of them would give up if you died? They'd still fight, we all would. You can't change anything, so just be good, okay?****" **she snapped. I had never seen Alice so angry, concerned. She was probably right. They'd hate each other even more if I did die. Of course, that didn't mean that I was happy about Edward and Jasper alone with five werewolves who hated their guts. I wasn't paying that much attention to where we were going, but I did notice that we weren't going to my house.

"You just my street…"

"I know. We're not going to your house. It seems like we can't trust you by yourself, so we'll just have to keep a closer eye on you," she said bluntly.


	18. Chapter 18

These are all the quotes Stephenie Meyer has posted from Eclipse since July 1st. The quotes will be completed when I get the last quote on August 7th, the release of Eclipse. I know we are all anticipating that! Anyways, hope you enjoy! **And now for the disclaimer**: These are not my quotes, nor do I own the rights to the book from which they came. **GO TO CHAPTER 2 FIRST!**

**Eclipse Quote of the Day**

**July 13****th**

"I already know how strong you are. You didn't have to break the furniture."

-_Bella Swan_

"Did you run over someone's cat?"

-_Edward Cullen_


	19. Chapter 19

These are all the quotes Stephenie Meyer has posted from Eclipse since July 1st. The quotes will be completed when I get the last quote on August 7th, the release of Eclipse. I know we are all anticipating that! Anyways, hope you enjoy! **And now for the disclaimer**: These are not my quotes, nor do I own the rights to the book from which they came. **GO TO CHAPTER 2 FIRST!**

**Eclipse Quote of the Day**

**July 20****th**

"Fall down again, Bella?"

-_Emmett Cullen_

"OW!"

-_Jacob Black_

**[Is it just me, or does this book sound like a whole lot of funny pain? Lol.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Go Nowhere [Part Three**

We arrived at the Cullen's home in about an hour. It probably would have been faster if we hadn't taken my truck, but that must've been the only option. When we got out of the truck Alice gave me a shoulder to lean on. She had told me earlier that it wasn't broken, but it was a mad sprain. _Just great,_ I thought. One more injury to add to my list. Why me?

I hobbled up the stair to the front porch and then hobbled in the front door. Emmett and Rosalie were in the living room watching a movie, so you can imagine the looks on their faces. I heard Rosalie snicker, and I shot her a glare. I still didn't get why she didn't like me that much. I had never done anything to her.

**"Fall down again, Bella?"** Rosalie laughed again, even louder now.

"Laugh all you want. I don't care," I said and crossed my arms. That was also a mistake. I had taken my arm off of Alice, and she was supporting most of my weight, so I stumbled forward because my bum ankle couldn't hold me up. Lucky for me that Alice had super human strength and speed, because she caught me just in time. Rose _and_ Emmett were rolling now. Geez. They didn't have to do it to my face. It wasn't my fault I was Clutzilla.

"You might want to put some ice on that," Rosalie said between giggles.

"Thanks so much for your help," I let the sarcasm take over, and she just nodded with some more laughing. She was starting to get on my nerves. Alice took me up to her room, and turned on the TV. I told her thank you and she went downstairs to get me some ice. She shut the door on her way out, and I heard a click. She locked me in! Her door had a double sided lock, and I was guessing she had the only key.

I flipped through the channels as I awaited Alice's return. I heard the door click once more, and, sure enough, in came the pixie-like girl. "I can't believe you locked me in. Where was I going to escape to? The living room where I could endear even more humiliation?"

"I'm just not going to take any more chances. I'm sorry, Bella, but this is just some thing you don't need to get in the middle of."

I turned off the TV and just laid back on her bed. There was nothing to do and I was bored out of my mind. "Is there anything fun to do around here? I'm kind of bored."

"Hmmm," she said, "I have and idea…"


	20. Chapter 20

These are all the quotes Stephenie Meyer has posted from Eclipse since July 1st. The quotes will be completed when I get the last quote on August 7th, the release of Eclipse. I know we are all anticipating that! Anyways, hope you enjoy! **And now for the disclaimer**: These are not my quotes, nor do I own the rights to the book from which they came. **GO TO CHAPTER 2 FIRST!**

**Eclipse Quote of the Day**

**July 17****th**

"I think I might have been wrong before, you know, about us not being able to be friends. I think we could manage it, on my side of the line. Come see me."

-_Jacob Black_

"None of those freaky Virgos here."

-_Jacob Black_


	21. Chapter 21

These are all the quotes Stephenie Meyer has posted from Eclipse since July 1st. The quotes will be completed when I get the last quote on August 7th, the release of Eclipse. I know we are all anticipating that! Anyways, hope you enjoy! **And now for the disclaimer**: These are not my quotes, nor do I own the rights to the book from which they came. **GO TO CHAPTER 2 FIRST!**

**Eclipse Quote of the Day**

**July 10****th**

"This hostage stuff is fun."

-_Alice Cullen_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Go Nowhere [Part Four**

"Alice! Please stop!" I begged her.

"I said close your eyes. You're not allowed to see yourself until I'm finished," she ordered me. She would, in no way, be doing this if she weren't so much stronger than me. I've told her about a million times that I hated when she used me like a life-size Barbie. It was ludicrous.

"Alice," I whined, "That's the fifth hairstyle you've used on me. I think we're done here." But she just kept on going. I felt something brush across my face. "What are you putting on me _now_?"

"Just some bronzer. You're so pale."

I almost laughed, "You're one to talk!"

"I meant for a _human_." At this I did giggle, "There. All done. Now let's find you something to wear…"

"I don't think so, Alice. Besides, I'd never fit into anything of yours."

"Oh, yes, you will," She pulled me up and I groaned, **"This hostage stuff is fun."**

"You're four feet and ten inches of pure evil," I glared at her. She just laughed.

"I know."

She spent fifteen minutes trashing her closet for something for me to wear. I sat on her bed and watched as clothes were strewn all over her room. I didn't care what she said. I was not taking off the clothes that I had on. I was perfectly fine with my long sleeved t-shirt and jeans, thank you.

Alice came out empty handed, and then it was my turn to smile. "I guess it doesn't matter. Edward will be here in a few minutes."

"Alice, you know just what to say to make my day from _hell_," I glared at her, but then smiled, "go right again."

"Glad I could help," she chuckled. And then it happened. Edward came walking through Alice's door and enveloped me in a hug. I stood up on my toes and he gave me what I was after. He kissed me like he always did: with just enough passion to drive me crazy for more, but then pulling away way too early.

"After what I've been through today, I deserve a whole lot more than that," I warned, and he kissed me again. So the day did have a happy ending after all. My ankle was well enough to stand on, and my one and only came home. What more could you ask for? Oh, yeah, I remember now: I wished that I could have my true love _and_ my best friend. I'd just have to work on that wish another day, I guess.


	22. Chapter 22

These are all the quotes Stephenie Meyer has posted from Eclipse since July 1st. The quotes will be completed when I get the last quote on August 7th, the release of Eclipse. I know we are all anticipating that! Anyways, hope you enjoy! **And now for the disclaimer**: These are not my quotes, nor do I own the rights to the book from which they came. **GO TO CHAPTER 2 FIRST!**

**Eclipse Quote of the Day**

**July 18****th**

"It's the thought that counts. I ought to know."

-_Edward Cullen_


	23. Chapter 23

These are all the quotes Stephenie Meyer has posted from Eclipse since July 1st. The quotes will be completed when I get the last quote on August 7th, the release of Eclipse. I know we are all anticipating that! Anyways, hope you enjoy! **And now for the disclaimer**: These are not my quotes, nor do I own the rights to the book from which they came. **GO TO CHAPTER 2 FIRST!**

**Eclipse Quote of the Day**

**July 11****th**

"Does my being half-naked bother you?"

-_Jacob Black_

"But…the…you…I…insane!"

-_Bella Swan_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shut Up and Get Along [Part One**

Bella's POV:

"Hey, Jake? Will you come over today? I really want to hang out. I miss spending time with you," I said when he finally picked up after about the seventh ring.

"Uh, hi, Bella."

"Come on! Will you or won't you?" I asked him again.

"Um, okay," he agreed, "Sure, Bells." I heard him sigh through the phone.

"Thank you so much, Jacob."

"No problem, Bella," he paused, "Look, I've gotta go."

"Okay…Well, bye…" _Click_. I stood there with my mouth hanging open. He hung up on me! This was going to be harder than I thought. I took a deep breath, picked the phone back up, and called Edward. _He_ answered the phone on the first ring.

"Bella," he breathed. I loved the way he said my name. I sighed and continued on my quest.

"Will you come over in a half an hour?" I asked him with a speed I didn't know I possessed. He knew something was up.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

"Nothing's wrong. What could possibly be wrong?" I asked him back.

"Whatever you say. I'll be over in a half hour." I knew he knew I was lying, "I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye," I smiled into the phone and hung up. I'll never understand _why_ he loved me, but he did and that's all that counts.

I was all set. They'd be here in a little while, and I would make them tolerate each other one way or the other. Now all I had to do was wait patiently.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three soft knocks at the door and I'm up off the couch in seconds. I ran to the door and flung it open.

"Well, hello," he smirked.

"Hi," I smiled wildly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward's body jerked up from the couch. He stiffened, and moved toward the front door. "What is it?" but I knew already. Jacob was here. I rushed in front of him and opened the door. I walked toward the old Rabbit that he'd fixed up and saw that he was shirtless. He looked up and saw me, smiled, and then frowned. He could smell Edward, too.

"I thought you said you wanted to hang out tonight," he said, confusion playing all over his face.

"I did. I do. I want to hang out—," I stopped because Edward stepped behind me.

"You're not needed here, _dog_." Edward was glaring daggers at him and Jake thought it was funny, "And put some clothes on. You look ridiculous."

**"****Does my being half-naked bother you?****" **Jacob laughed in his face. This was a lovely way to begin an evening alone with the two people I love most, the two people who couldn't hate each other more.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it does," Edward spat.


	24. Chapter 24

These are all the quotes Stephenie Meyer has posted from Eclipse since July 1st. The quotes will be completed when I get the last quote on August 7th, the release of Eclipse. I know we are all anticipating that! Anyways, hope you enjoy! **And now for the disclaimer**: These are not my quotes, nor do I own the rights to the book from which they came. **GO TO CHAPTER 2 FIRST!**

**Eclipse Quote of the Day**

**July 22****nd**

"Hey, vampire girl!"

-_Embry Call_

"I'm sorry. I was wrong."

-_Edward Cullen_


	25. Chapter 25

These are all the quotes Stephenie Meyer has posted from Eclipse since July 1st. The quotes will be completed when I get the last quote on August 7th, the release of Eclipse. I know we are all anticipating that! Anyways, hope you enjoy! **And now for the disclaimer**: These are not my quotes, nor do I own the rights to the book from which they came. **GO TO CHAPTER 2 FIRST!**

**Eclipse Quote of the Day**

**July 21****ST**

"Did you seriously just stamp your foot? I thought girls only did that on TV."

-_Jacob Black_

"I'm sorry. I was wrong."

-_Edward Cullen_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shut Up and Get Along [Part Two**

Bella's POV:

"Stop it! Just stop it right now! If you two don't start getting along then…then…I won't speak to either of you for a week!" I crossed my arms and stamped my foot.

"Wow." Edward said. He had an honest look of shock on his face.

Jacob's look wasn't far off from Edward's, but he had a lot more to say. **"Did you seriously just stamp your foot? I thought girls only did that on TV."** Even Edward got a chuckle out of this one. I was serious about this silent treatment deal. I looked at both of them, turned, walked inside, and shut the door.

If I knew them like I thought I did they'd be up in my room in seconds. I walked up the stairs and into my room. There they were. Edward was sitting on my bed while Jake was sitting in my computer chair. I raised an eyebrow.

"We're sorry," they both said simultaneously. I cocked my head to the side and waited for more.

"We'll make you a deal," Edward said.

"As hard as it may be, we will spend the afternoon together," Jake started.

"On one condition," Edward added.

"You _have_ to stop giving us the silent treatment," Jacob explained.

"You know, you guys are so much alike it kills me. How can two people so similar hate each other so much?" They turned and looked at each other and shrugged, "Well, what do you want to do?"

"Let's go rent a movie," Edward suggested.

"That way we can just stay here," Jacob agreed. I was amazed at this. Look at them! They were getting along great!

"See?" I smiled, "So alike."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had, unfortunately, spoken too soon.

"We have to get an action movie. Action movies rock!" Jake said.

"No, comedy. Comedies are so much better. All those action movies are so gory that you can tell that they're completely fake," Edward argued.

"Yeah, right! Comedies are so stupid that they're unbelievable. Why would you want to watch that." Jacob shot back. Apparently they weren't as alike as I'd hoped. What was I thinking? They'd never get along. I groaned and walked away. Apparently that got their attention.

"What do you want to see, Bella?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, anything you want. I'll agree one hundred percent," Edward said eagerly.

I shook my head. They couldn't care less about each other. All they were doing this for was to make me happy. I wish that they could get along for real, but I knew that that'd be asking too much. If they didn't like each other, I couldn't force them to be friends. That'd be really nice, but it wasn't the reality of the situation.

"How about we get an action _and _a comedy? We could watch both," I suggested.

They agreed. They hadn't even thought about that. They had been too busy arguing over what type of movie we were going to watch that compromising hadn't even crossed their minds. We picked out two movies and proceeded to check them out.

"I'll pay," Edward offered and reached into his back pocket.

"No, I will," Jake said while pulling out a ten.

"No," I stopped them both, "_I_ will." I handed the cashier the total, took the movies and walked to the car. They were staring at me, dumbfounded. I just got in my truck and rolled down the passenger window, "Are you two coming, or am I going home to watch the movies by myself?" They both got into the truck and we were off.

The arguing began as soon as we made it the door. This time it was about what movie we were going to watch. This was getting ridiculous! I got up and walked towards the kitchen. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, the two of them stand up and start to follow. I swung around and stared at them. "Stay," I barked. I was not in the mood to be around anymore of their arguing. It was just too much. I sat down in one of the miss matched chairs and noticed some whispering. I decided that they didn't need me to be there for their arguing.

I began rubbing my temples and then I heard the TV turn on. What? I didn't care. Whatever.

A few minutes later I hear laughing. Wait…_laughing_? I walk to the threshold of the kitchen and see the two of them watching one of the movies that we'd picked out. Not only were they getting along, but they were doing so while sitting on the same couch as one another. The last time I was in there they were on opposite sides of the room. I walked into the room, and raised my eyebrows at them.

They both looked at me and started to talk.

"We're really sorry, Bella," Edward started.

"Yeah. We've been acting like jerks," Jake inputted.

"We know how important it is for you that we get along," Edward added.

"So, we're going to do our best to compromise," Jake continued.

"We may not be friends, but we're going to try to find a happy medium." Edward said.

"We're sorry," they both said again, simultaneously.

I looked at them and smiled. That was what I'd always wanted. They both stood up, and I hugged them. I was so happy.

"Thank you," I said softly, "That's the best thing I've heard come out of your mouths all day." They laughed, and we all three sat down for a couple of movies. I had both of my guys on either side of me, just how I'd always wanted.


	26. Chapter 26

These are all the quotes Stephenie Meyer has posted from Eclipse since July 1st. The quotes will be completed when I get the last quote on August 7th, the release of Eclipse. I know we are all anticipating that! Anyways, hope you enjoy! **And now for the disclaimer**: These are not my quotes, nor do I own the rights to the book from which they came. **GO TO CHAPTER 2 FIRST!**

**Eclipse Quote of the Day**

**July 23****rd**

"Besides…the more time I spend with you, the more human emotions seem comprehensible to me. I'm discovering that I can sympathize with Heathcliff in ways I didn't think possible before."

-_Edward Cullen_


	27. Chapter 27

These are all the quotes Stephenie Meyer has posted from Eclipse since July 1st. The quotes will be completed when I get the last quote on August 7th, the release of Eclipse. I know we are all anticipating that! Anyways, hope you enjoy! **And now for the disclaimer**: These are not my quotes, nor do I own the rights to the book from which they came. **GO TO CHAPTER 2 FIRST!**

**Eclipse Quote of the Day**

**July 19****th**

"Well, that just sucks! I guess I'm stuck with Mike Newton after all."

-_Bella Swan_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Curse the Sun [Part One**

Bella's POV:

Group projects. They were assigned today in Language Arts. I probably would have minded more that I was grouped with Mike Newton except for the fact that I was also grouped with Edward. The teacher had given us our groups today, and we were supposed to bring in the materials we'd need to do the project in class tomorrow. Mike volunteered to bring the stuff in, so Edward and I were off the hook for that. The bell rang and we left for Edward's Volvo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was sitting in the living room of Edward' house, like I did every afternoon, doing homework. Alice was watching TV and Edward was watching me.

"You know," Alice started without even turning her face from the TV screen, "it's going to be sunny tomorrow."

"I swear, Alice, you should start your own weather channel. You're way more reliable than the rest of these guys," I said to her. Then something hit me: tomorrow, group projects, and sun. That was not a very good combination, "Pray that you're wrong." Edward and Alice both stared at me like I was crazy.

"Okay…," Edward mumbled.

"We have _group_ projects tomorrow, Edward," I waited for the pieces to fall into place before I started again, "If you are not there I'm going to have a really bad day."

"I'm sorry, Bella, but—," I stopped her. I didn't want to hear it.

"No, Alice. Don't you dare say it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to the buttery yellow sunlight of a new day. Alice had been right. I prayed that Edward would find some way to get there. _Maybe he'd come late if the clouds came out…_, I wondered. I could only hope. I got ready, ate a quick breakfast, and hopped in the truck. I could already predict what today was going to look like: bad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Language Arts came and the clouds never did. I was sitting at the table where our group was doing the project, and neither Mike nor Edward walked in the door when the bell rang. Just as the last chime sounded Mike busted in with hands full of supplies.

**"Well, that just sucks! I guess I'm stuck with Mike Newton after all," **I muttered under my breath. This was not going to be fun.


	28. Chapter 28

These are all the quotes Stephenie Meyer has posted from Eclipse since July 1st. The quotes will be completed when I get the last quote on August 7th, the release of Eclipse. I know we are all anticipating that! Anyways, hope you enjoy! **And now for the disclaimer**: These are not my quotes, nor do I own the rights to the book from which they came. **GO TO CHAPTER 2 FIRST!**

**Eclipse Quote of the Day**

**July 26****th**

"The stories say that the Cold Woman was the most beautiful thing human eyes had ever seen. She looked like the goddess of dawn when she entered the village that morning; the sun was shining for once, and it glittered off her white skin and lit the golden hair that flowed down to her knees. Her face was magical in its beauty, her eyes black in her white face. Some fell to their knees to worship her."

-_Billy Black_


	29. Chapter 29

These are all the quotes Stephenie Meyer has posted from Eclipse since July 1st. The quotes will be completed when I get the last quote on August 7th, the release of Eclipse. I know we are all anticipating that! Anyways, hope you enjoy! **And now for the disclaimer**: These are not my quotes, nor do I own the rights to the book from which they came. **GO TO CHAPTER 2 FIRST!**

**Eclipse Quote of the Day**

**July 25****th**

"I was just wondering why you stabbed him. Not that I object."

-_Edward Cullen_

"You worry too much, Bella. You're going to go prematurely gray."

-_Alice Cullen_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Curse the Sun [Part Two**

Bella's POV:

"Hey, Bella. Where's Cullen?" he said instantaneously.

I hadn't thought of Edward's excuse yet. I was too busy being mad at him. _Crap, _I thought. "They all got food poisoning when they went out to dinner last night." Haha. Perfect.

"Didn't you go with them?" he asked innocently and then muttered, "Some boyfriend."

He was starting to get on my nerves already. "Of course I went with them."

"Then why aren't you sick, too?"

"Because I didn't eat the chicken, Mike," I snapped. That shut him up. The teacher walked in and asked us to get started on the project. I wasn't looking forward to the next hour or so, but I'd just have to deal with it.

For the next twenty minutes we worked and Mike went on and on. He talked about him. He asked about me. He asked about Edward. Let me tell you: Mike was on a roll. I didn't know if I was just in a bad mood, or if Mike was especially annoying today, but either way it had to stop. We were almost done with our project, so it would soon be over.

I spent the next five minutes putting on the finishing touches. We would get an A, but I didn't care about that right now. Right now all I cared about was that I was about to get away from Mike a.k.a. the most annoying person in the universe. Why couldn't he just get a clue? I loved Edward, and that was not going to change. I turned in the finished poster board to Mrs. Livingston, and smiled for the first time all day. I went over to my desk, and expected Mike to go to his. No such luck. I should have know that he'd come to sit by me. I sighed and put my head on the desk. Mike kept talking.

He was like the freaking energizer bunny! He just kept going and going and going…That was the last straw. I didn't even realize what I was doing until I had done it already. I heard a sharp intake of breath, and then a loud "Ouch!" from Mike.

Oh. My. God. I had just stabbed Mike Newton in the leg with a pencil!

"Mike? Is everything alright?" the teacher asked worriedly. He looked a little pained. He was going to rat me out, and I would get suspended. There wasn't even time for me to beg forgiveness.

"I'm fine. I just his my leg real hard on the desk." What? He just lied, so I wouldn't get in trouble…_After I just stabbed him!_

"Mike! I'm so sorry! I didn't me—" I whispered pleadingly, but he interrupted me. His face was twisted as he spoke.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. I'm fine." He was going to let it go. I may not like Mike Newton in any romantic way, but he could be a good friend when he wasn't trying to steal me away from the love of my life. The dismissal bell rang, and I practically ran out to my truck. I was in awe to find that Edward's Volvo was parked right next to the truck, and Edward was in front of it with a somewhat amused, somewhat anxious look on his face.

"Will you ride home with me?" Edward said when I walked over to him. The clouds had come out, and I hated them for waiting so long.

"I can't," I said to him, "My truck."

"Alice came with me. She'll take your truck." I handed her the keys. Just then Mike walked out and spotted me with Edward. He began walking in our direction. Edward's face suddenly became even more amused than before.

"I thought you had food poisoning, Cullen," Mike said with an edge to his voice. Edward looked confused for all of about two seconds, and then nodded his head.

"Yeah, but I was feeling better, so I thought I'd come pick up my _girlfriend_," Edward emphasized, and then Mike turned to me.

"I'll see you later, Bella." With that he was gone.

Alice had already gotten in my truck and started to drive away. I got into the Volvo and Edward and I rode off.

"Was he getting on your nerves _that_ much?" Edward chuckled.

"What?"

**"I was just wondering why you stabbed him," **Edward clarified, but then quickly added, **"Not that I object."**

I glared at him. Of course he would know. He had an unfair advantage. "I don't know. He just kept talking and talking. After I put my head down and turned away from him I thought he'd get the picture, but he didn't. I just got fed up."

"Well, he's not going to tell anyone. I guess there's at least one bright side to him being completely in love with you," he laughed again even harder. I shook my head. Curse the sun.


	30. Chapter 30

These are all the quotes Stephenie Meyer has posted from Eclipse since July 1st. The quotes will be completed when I get the last quote on August 7th, the release of Eclipse. I know we are all anticipating that! Anyways, hope you enjoy! **And now for the disclaimer**: These are not my quotes, nor do I own the rights to the book from which they came. **GO TO CHAPTER 2 FIRST!**

**Eclipse Quote of the Day**

**July 28****th**

"I offered eternal servitude, remember? I'm your slave for life."

-_Jacob Black_

"You gave me two alternatives that you could live with, and I chose the one that I could live with. That's how compromise is supposed to work."

-_Edward Cullen_


	31. Chapter 31

These are all the quotes Stephenie Meyer has posted from Eclipse since July 1st. The quotes will be completed when I get the last quote on August 7th, the release of Eclipse. I know we are all anticipating that! Anyways, hope you enjoy! **And now for the disclaimer**: These are not my quotes, nor do I own the rights to the book from which they came. **GO TO CHAPTER 2 FIRST!**

**Eclipse Quote of the Day**

**July 29****th**

"I feel like screaming!"

-_Jessica Stanley_

"Alice will be Alice."

_-Edward Cullen_


	32. Chapter 32

These are all the quotes Stephenie Meyer has posted from Eclipse since July 1st. The quotes will be completed when I get the last quote on August 7th, the release of Eclipse. I know we are all anticipating that! Anyways, hope you enjoy! **And now for the disclaimer**: These are not my quotes, nor do I own the rights to the book from which they came. **GO TO CHAPTER 2 FIRST!**

**Eclipse Quote of the Day**

**July 30****th**

"Would you please tell me what you are thinking? _Before_ I go mad?"

-_Edward Cullen_


	33. Chapter 33

These are all the quotes Stephenie Meyer has posted from Eclipse since July 1st. The quotes will be completed when I get the last quote on August 7th, the release of Eclipse. I know we are all anticipating that! Anyways, hope you enjoy! **And now for the disclaimer**: These are not my quotes, nor do I own the rights to the book from which they came. **GO TO CHAPTER 2 FIRST!**

**Eclipse Quote of the Day**

**July 31****st**

"Maybe you should pick on people your own size."

-_Charlie Swan_


	34. Authors Note::Chapter 34

**Author's Note:** Unfortunately my brain is fried from doing all these stories. The last four quotes have gone story-less. Hopefully the August quotes will give me something easier to work with. Only 7 more days until Eclipse! I'm so excited! I also want to apologize, cause I have been neglecting my other two stories. Hopefully now that I'm done making fourteen mini stories in a row, and that I'm all caught up, I can get back to them. I'm crossing my fingers. Well, hope you enjoyed! Thanks again. Don't forget to **READ & REVIEW!! **New quotes soon!

**--Oh, oh! And don't forget to read my other two stories: Time to Dance and You Catch on Quick. Read them, love them, review them. I'd really appreciate it!--**


	35. Chapter 35

These are all the quotes Stephenie Meyer has posted from Eclipse since July 1st. The quotes will be completed when I get the last quote on August 7th, the release of Eclipse. I know we are all anticipating that! Anyways, hope you enjoy! **And now for the disclaimer**: These are not my quotes, nor do I own the rights to the book from which they came.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note:** Argh! My creativity escapes me! I can't think of any more stories for this stuff. I'm sorry. That's quote number five without a freaking story. Tomorrow will have a story, or I will go back and make a one-shot with one of the ones that I didn't do already. Once again: I AM SO SORRY!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Eclipse Quote of the Day**

**August 1****st**

"I can't imagine how awful that must feel. Being normal? Ugh."

-_Bella Swan_


	36. Chapter 36

These are all the quotes Stephenie Meyer has posted from Eclipse since July 1st. The quotes will be completed when I get the last quote on August 7th, the release of Eclipse. I know we are all anticipating that! Anyways, hope you enjoy! **And now for the disclaimer**: These are not my quotes, nor do I own the rights to the book from which they came. **GO TO CHAPTER 2 FIRST!**

**Author's Note: **My brain is retarded. I'm sorry, but you're not going to get the quote of the day in a story. Nope. You're going to get Stephenie's MySpace quote in a story! Yay! Anyways, I'm pretty sure that that one would make for a better story, so here you go:

**Eclipse Quote of the Day**

**August 2****nd**

"I know you think I have some kind of perfect, unyielding self control, but that's not actually the case."

-_Edward Cullen_

"It's not like I'm headed off to Vegas to be a showgirl or anything."

-_Bella Swan_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The first half of this story is the first half of chapter two of ****cherrytone's**** story ****Torn****. I knew that if I'd written it myself it would have come out pretty close to the first half of her second chapter, so I'm giving her the credit for it. I have reworded it a bit to make it my own, but it's still hers. ****Cherrytone****, I hope you don't hate me for using it! Thanks a bunches!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vegas, Baby [Part One**

Bella's POV:

Spring break started on Friday, and there were only two more weeks until graduation after that. I was so excited that I practically jumped for joy any time anyone mentioned it. Of course, I wasn't excited for the same reasons as everyone else. I was ecstatic that I was finally going to be changed. I would get to be with Edward forever.

I figured that that was why Carlisle had called me into his office: to make arrangements or something. Edward had left me about a half hour ago, because he said he needed to take care of some things. Alice had just come into the living room and told me that Carlisle wanted to speak to me. I got up and made my way through their lovely home and to Carlisle's office. I came to the door and knocked lightly.

"Sit down, Bella," came Carlisle's voice, full of authority. I noticed that Edward was sitting in the second chair Carlisle had in front of his desk. This, I will admit, confused me. Why was Edward here? I followed my orders and sat next to him.

"You said you wanted to speak to me?" I asked him.

"Yes. I wanted to talk to you about graduation," that was expected, "I think you should take Edward's offer." That was _not_ expected.

"What?" was all I could say.

"I think that it would be a great idea. If you're ready for the commitment of marriage then I think that making the commitment of being changed will be easier to deal with. They are both very serious commitments that should not be taken lightly, so I want you to think about what you're doing, Bella. When you decide you're ready for marriage, then—" I cut him off.

"But you said…graduation…the _vote_," I rambled. I wasn't even sure what I was saying. I was just trying to form a coherent sentence, and it wasn't working out too well.

"Yes, but I think that if Edward is compromising then you could too. This should be a decision made between the two of you."

"It's my life…I decided…but we voted!" I whined. I felt like a five year old, but it was the truth. This was not fair!

"Take Edward's offer, Bella. I think it's the right thing to do. I'm sorry, but I won't be able to change you after graduation." Carlisle then got up and left. My face was frozen in shock, and Edward looked worried.

"Bella, I—"

"You!" I yelled at him, "Is the idea of being with me forever that repulsing to you?"

"No, Bella, it's just—"

"Just what, Edward? You know why I don't want to go through the whole marriage thing. You _know_ that it's not commitment I have issues with, Edward. I'm _giving_ you my _life_ for God's sake," I could feel my cheeks getting hot and the tears streaming down my face. How could he do this to me? His face was twisting and I knew that it was because he didn't like to see me cry. Oh well, it was his fault. I gave him the best _argh _I could, and walked out of the office. Then I gave in…Why should I be denied eternal love because Edward didn't want to rob me of my soul? I thought of our conversation the night we made it back from Volterra.

_He thought for a minute. "All right. Forget the time limits. If you want me to be the one—then you'll just have to meet one condition."_

_"Condition?" My voice went flat. "What condition?"_

_His eyes were cautious—he spoke slowly. "Marry me first."_

_I stared at him, waiting…"Okay. What's the punch line?"_

_He sighed. "You're wounding my ego, Bella. I just proposed to you, and you think it's a joke."_

_  
"Edward, please be serious."_

_"I am one hundred percent serious." He gazed at me with no hint of humor in his face._

_"Oh, c'mon," I said, an edge of hysteria in my voice. "I'm only eighteen."_

_"Well, I'm nearly a hundred and ten. It's time I settled down."_

_I looked away, out the dark window, trying to control the panic before it gave me away._

_"Look, marriage isn't exactly that high on my list of priorities, you know? It was sort of the kiss of death for Renee and Charlie."_

_"Interesting choice of words."_

_"You know what I mean."_

_He inhaled deeply. "Please don't tell me that you're afraid of the commitment," his voice was disbelieving, and I understood what he meant._

_"That's not it exactly," I hedged, "I'm…afraid of Renee. She has some really intense opinions on getting married before you're thirty."_

_"Because she'd rather you became one of the eternal damned than get married." He laughed darkly._

_"You think you're joking."_

_"Bella, if you compare the level of commitment between a marital union as opposed to bartering your soul in exchange for an eternity as a vampire…" He shook his head. "If you're not brave enough to marry me—"_

_"Well," I interrupted, "What if I did? What if I told you take me to Vegas now? Would I be a vampire in three days?"_

Vegas. It was almost too perfect.

I stomped back into the office and Edward was still sitting there.

"Fine," I snapped, "This is what we're going to do."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh c'mon, Charlie," I begged him, **"It's not like I'm headed off to Vegas to be a showgirl." **Nope. I was just going to get married.

"I don't think it's such a good idea…"

"Edward's parents are coming too. Not to mention Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, _and_ Emmett," I explained to him.

"Well…Okay, fine."

"Yes! Thank you Dad!" I threw my arms around him. This was going to be one hell of a spring break.


	37. Chapter 37

These are all the quotes Stephenie Meyer has posted from Eclipse since July 1st. The quotes will be completed when I get the last quote on August 7th, the release of Eclipse. I know we are all anticipating that! Anyways, hope you enjoy! **And now for the disclaimer**: These are not my quotes, nor do I own the rights to the book from which they came. **GO TO CHAPTER 2 FIRST!**

**Eclipse Quote of the Day**

**August 3****rd**

"The right thing isn't always real obvious. Sometimes the right thing for one person is the wrong thing for someone else. So…good luck figuring that out."

-_Charlie Swan_


	38. Chapter 38

These are all the quotes Stephenie Meyer has posted from Eclipse since July 1st. The quotes will be completed when I get the last quote on August 7th, the release of Eclipse. I know we are all anticipating that! Anyways, hope you enjoy! **And now for the disclaimer**: These are not my quotes, nor do I own the rights to the book from which they came. ** GO TO CHAPTER 2 FIRST!**

**Author's Note:** Ahh! Yay! This one's going to be really long! That's why it took me so long to get it up. I wanted it to be really good, and I hope it is! Anyways…The pictures of most of the wedding stuff described will be on my profile. Yup. You can go look if you want…

**Eclipse Quote of the Day**

**August 4****th**

"I never thought I'd see the day when I'd be willing to take a bet against you, Alice, but it has arrived."

-_Bella Swan_

"You are bizarrely moral for a vampire."

-_Bella Swan_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vegas, Baby [Part Two**

Bella's POV:

It was Friday. The Cullens and I were leaving tonight. Vegas, here we come! The plan was that we would go to Vegas, I would marry Edward, and Edward and I were going to fake out deaths in a very macabre car accident. It sounded pretty simple.

As soon as we got in the Volvo after school we went straight to the Cullen's home to get Carlisle and Esme. Edward and I had our bags packed and in the trunk, and Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett had their luggage waiting in the new SUV that Carlisle and Esme had only recently acquired, along with Carlisle's and Esme's luggage. They figured that it would be more comfortable than trying to squeeze everything into Rose's BMW. They also figured that the convertible wouldn't be that great of a choice for trying to avoid the sun.

Of course, it would be blaring sunlight in Vegas, but it didn't matter to the Cullens. They didn't mind waiting until the night to go out in Vegas. I mean really, it had the best night life in the world!

"Wait here," Edward told me, as we were already at his house, "This should only take a second." He kissed my hand before leaving me to round up his family. When he said that it would only take a minute, he meant it. Everyone was outside and hopping into the other vehicle. Edward was back in the driver's seat in a matter of second, and we were headed off.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Bella?" Edward asked before we had gotten too far.

"Of course I'm sure," I said without a second's thought. I knew what I wanted, and I was going to get it. I was going to be with Edward forever whether he liked it or not.

"Okay," he said with my favorite crooked smile. It seemed that I would never become used to his amazingly breathtaking beauty. I smiled and I'll assure you that I looked like a total dumbfounded idiot. My smile wasn't nearly as impressive as his.

"Are _you_ sure you want to do this?" I asked him back. If he didn't want me forever, then I didn't _want_ to be an eternal annoyance to him.

"Bella, there is nothing I want more in this world," he said to me, "but I just don't want to see you in so much pain. It's going to kill me to do this, but if it's what you _really_ want then I have no choice. Besides I'll get to keep you forever. What more could I ask for in life?" I smile so wide that I thought my jaw would break. That was the sweetest thing I had ever heard. I wanted so badly to kiss him, but I knew that I probably shouldn't, so I turned my head towards the window.

He was having none of that. He took his hand and maneuvered my face to face his, and he gave me a small yet amazing kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next three hours were torture. I, unfortunately, was one of those people who couldn't stand to be in a car for more than an hour straight. I got all fidgety and _really_ bored. Edward tried to use talking to fill the void, but it wasn't working. I needed to _do_ something. Not to mention I was way excited that we were almost to the Hard Rock Hotel. We would soon be able to move more than an inch. There would be plenty for us to do inside, and soon it would be dark enough for us to hit the town. I was just itching to get out of that car.

We finally made it there thirty minutes later. The hotel was beautiful. It was around eight thirty when we checked in a made our way up to our rooms. Of course the Cullens had to get an enormously expensive group of rooms. They were all deluxe suites with glorious views of the strip. I was in heaven. The rooms were each like mini houses. They had large living areas, huge master beds and baths, and a little kitchen area towards the front. We were all on the tenth floor. The whole idea of being in Vegas for spring break, let alone my _wedding_, made my head spin. But I didn't have time for that.

It was time to experience Las Vegas. We were going to party! The sun was down, and all the flashing lights were up. It was definitely time to go.

Everyone got together, and quietly ran through the maze of buildings behind the hotel. We were on the strip in seconds. The lights all around me were breathtaking. I couldn't believe I was _actually_ here! We decided, well, _Alice_ decided, that we'd do a little shopping first. I would agree to anything seeing as I didn't care _what_ we did as long as we did _something_.

We went into a place called Le Boulevard at Paris. It was ravishing. The building looked like something out of the twentieth century. It was meant to re-create Paris, and it did. It even had a re-created version of the Eiffel Tower that you could climb and everything. We just _had _to do it.

First it took us up an escalator, and then over a bridge that was spun out over the casino of Paris at Las Vegas. After the bridge, Alice forced us to take the souvenir photo.

I was a little disappointed when it was clarified that we wouldn't be _climbing_ to the top, but rather taking an elevator. At least the elevator was glass. When we stopped at the eleventh floor I looked to see a darling little restaurant that I was dying to stop at. Unfortunately there was a sign that said Reservation Only.

Alice and Edward came up on either side of me and dragged me toward the restaurant with all of the Cullens following behind.

"Where are we going?" I asked, "You had to have had a reservation to get in there." Edward ignored me and walked right up to the hostess.

"Can I help you?" she asked with a well-known smirk on her face.

"Cullen, please." She looked down at her list and smiled.

"Right this way, Monsieur."

I turned and looked at Alice. "You knew," I accused. She just smiled and continued to drag me across the dining area. The restaurant was gorgeous. The walls made of glass, and the view below was so overpowering. This whole experience had been heaven so far, and it was only the first day!

We spent the next few days doing more shopping, but I didn't mind. Rosalie definitely didn't mind when we went to Forum Shops at Caesar Palace. Of course, the only reason she didn't mind was that they had a little shop with over fifty exotic cars and motorcycles. She was ecstatic. I can't believe how many times I heard her say "I want it!". I was laughing so hard that I was close to tears. Emmett and Jasper ditched that scene quickly and headed for the remote control racetrack. I should have know.

Tuesday was the most nerve wrecking, because Alice and Edward made sure that we didn't do anything that day that didn't involve getting ready for the wedding on Thursday. We were to spend the entire day looking for my dress, Edward's tux, the bridesmaid dress, the best man's tux, a hairdresser and salon, all of our shoes, and a church hall that would allow Carlisle to be our pastor and perform the wedding. It was going to be a long day. We started out in Via Bellagio, and found a place called I & A Formalwear. There were plenty of wedding gowns, tuxes, bridesmaid dresses. This was going to be easier than I thought. Something caught Edward's eye, and he said something short and quick in her ear. Oh how I longed for the day that I'd be able to hear what he said. I couldn't stand now knowing what was going on. Alice smiled and nodded and pulled me towards some gowns.

"Alice. Where is Edward going?" I saw him wave and saunter out the entrance way.

"Oh, nowhere. He said that we should pick out his, Emmett's and Jasper's suites without him, so we'll do that after we find our dresses." Esme, and Rose were going to be my bridesmaids and Alice was going to be my Maid of Honor, while Emmett and Jasper were both going to be Edward's Best Man or Men really, but whatever.

We went through dress after dress and still found nothing. Maybe I was wrong about the whole this being easy thing. I was about to give up when I noticed a display of dresses towards the back. There was a black, strapless, ankle-length gown that had a white stripe with some kind of design at the very top of the waist. It was gorgeous, and could see Esme, Alice, and Rosalie looking phenomenal in it. Their ghostly white skin would contrast perfectly. I knew that that was my bridesmaid design. Then, next to the stunning black dress there was a white one. It was also strapless. It was form fitting all the way to the knee, and then it flared out beautifully. It was floor length, the back starting just above the waist where it was translucent with small embroidered flowers, and then continued at the waist with the actual dress. It bunched together in the middle with a bow-like design and faded into a wonderful train. The train was also translucent, and it flowed only about seven inches past the dress it self.

It was magnificent. I wanted it. Alice went and found the nearest salesperson on the floor and dragged her back to the dresses.

"I want this dress, and three of these dresses," Alice ordered.

"Well, miss, this dress," she said while pointing to the wedding dress, "will need to be custom fit to your size—"

"It's not for me," Alice informed her, "It's for her." She pointed at me and then looked back at the dress.

"Still, they will all need to be custom fit. They come in one size and we do alterations."

"My family will be able to do the alterations. We just need three of the black and one of the white."

"Okay…," the lady said, stunned, "I'll go get those for you." She walked towards the back doors and we waited for her to return.

"Who in your family can do alterations in _one_ day for _eight_ people, Alice?"

"Well, I know that both Esme and I can. She taught me a while back," Alice smiled at me. I let out a sigh of relief. I knew that Esme and Alice were probably the fastest tailors anyone would be able to find. A few minutes later the woman from earlier came out with four dresses.

"That'll be eight hundred and eighty-two dollars," she announced.

"Oh, we're not done. We still need three tuxedos, four pairs of women's shoes, three pairs of men's shoes, a veil, some gloves, and…a wedding ring." I looked at her like she was crazy, and she leaned over to whisper to me, "Don't worry. I already know what we're going to get. It's all taken care of. Just follow my lead." Alice walked in the direction of the tuxedos and made her way straight for one lone display. The suite was a dark black with a black tie, white cloth poking out of the front pocket, and a white under shirt with dark black buttons on the cuff of the sleeves. It would be perfect for Edward.

"That," I said, "I want one of those. And…," I said, looking around, "those. Two of those." The woman went off and got me the tux that Alice had led us to, and two other tuxes that I knew would be perfect for Jasper and Emmett. The suit I had seen was also a dark black color, but it had a black under shirt, silver and black diagonally stripped vest, and a platinum tie. It was so Emmett, and Jasper wouldn't look half bad himself.

The lady came back with the tree suites, and turned to me. "About that veil you wanted? And the gloves? I think I have the perfect ones." She was holding something behind her back. When she pulled out the two items I almost fainted. They would go perfectly with my dress. I took them out of her hands and put them on. Heck, they looked great on me even _without_ the dress! That was what I wanted. I turned to Alice, and she tapped her head. Now all we needed was shoes, and Edward's wedding band…

The shoe section of the store held a tremendous amount of white shoes. At first I was worried that white would look kind of funny with a black dress, but then I remembered the white in the upper part of them. White would be fine. I sent Alice off to find the shoes that she had already seen. Man, I loved having friends who could do that. I was the luckiest person in the world to have a family like the Cullens. The shoes Alice brought back were perfect, just like everything else.

The pair she had for me had a thick heel, but were still quite elegant. They were strappy and had a circular, pearly-looking charm on top. I loved them. And the ones she picked out for her, Esme, and Rosalie to where were also very beautiful. They had one strap around the ankle, and two straps over the toes. The two straps at the bottom each had a stripe of black through them. The shoes would contrast well with their dresses. We told the lady that we wanted them, and she was off and back again. Next we had to find the boys' shoes.

That one was easy. They all basically looked the same: black and shiny. Edward's were completely black to match his tux, and Emmett's and Jasper's were black and white to go along with the platinum look. We checked out and it all came to a frightening total of two thousand and seventeen dollars. I about passed out. I had never spent that much money in my life! Alice just paid like it was a normal, everyday thing, which to her it probably was. I shook the thought from my head and thought about what was next. All we had left to do was get Edward's wedding band. This was the part that took the most time.

We walked into a place Alice had seen earlier called Gordon's Jewelers. She said that this is where we'd find the perfect wedding band for Edward. As I began to look around I thought about what the perfect ring would be. How would I know? There were so many rings to choose from, and I was overwhelmed. I was about to give up and tell Alice that there was no ring perfect enough for my Edward when I saw a simple band. I was beautiful, but not in a dramatic, over the top, brag about it type of way. It was just like Edward. The band was white gold with a stripe of yellow gold on the out side edges. I loved it! When I went to the man at the counter her took out for me and I was sure that this was it. Alice asked how long it would take to inscribe and the man told us two days. I was freaking out. We didn't have two days!

It was all for nothing though. Alice had it taken care of. She offered to pay the man a lot of extra money if he could have it done in an hour. He agreed and I told him what I wanted it to say. We sat in the lobby as we waited for it to be done. When it was, I gasped at how perfect and true the words were. This was the ring and those were the words. This was Edward's wedding band. We bought the ring, and I heard the man say a total somewhere around three hundred. I began to feel sick to my stomach. We were spending _way_ too much money.

We drove back to the hotel and made our way to our rooms. When Alice and I got to mine she knocked on the door and called Edward's name.

"Alice, that isn't necessary. I have a key," I explained to her. As soon as I reached for the door she grabbed my hand. I tried to argue, but she knocked again. A few seconds later Edward opened the door.

"Thanks, Alice," he said to her gratefully. I wondered what he was doing in there that he needed warning before the door was opened…

Edward ushered us in the door, and the rest of the Cullen family was sitting on the couch. What were they doing here?

I soon forgot about it and we spent the rest of the night hanging out and watching movies. My days and nights were slowly becoming reversed as I slept all day and hung out all night. I guess that's how it's got to be when you're on vacation in the sun with seven vampires who glittered in the light. As dawn broke I closed the curtains in the bedroom and began to drift off to sleep. All the other Cullens had left, except for Edward of course, and it was time for me to get some rest. I felt Edward's arm snake around my waist and I snuggled closer. Just one more day until I would become Mrs. Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. I smiled at the thought and was swept into my dreams of my future life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up and Edward was gone. I smelt something heavenly coming from the small kitchen. I smiled as I looked at the clock. It read four eighteen; almost time for the sun to set. I briefly wondered what we would be doing tonight as I walked into the living room.

"Good morning," Edward called from the stove.

"Morning," I smiled at him.

"You know," he said, "I really am going to miss all of this."

"What?" I asked, "Vegas? We could come back any time we want."

"No, I'm going to miss seeing you when you first wake up in the morning, cooking you breakfast, all of it." I gave him an apologetic look. "But keeping you forever will more than make up for it." God, I loved this man. I smiled at him and walked over to the table where had sat some pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs. He sat down and watched me as I ate. When I finished I gathered up my dishes and washed them in the sink.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked me.

"Ready to go where?" I asked and looked outside. The sun was still shining.

"We're going to the casino," he stated. Oh, great. We were going to spend even_ more_ money. I groaned, and he grabbed my hand. We walked into the hallway, and the rest of the Cullens were waiting.

"You guys! I suck at gambling. I'm going to loose every bit of money you give to me," I told them.

"Oh, c'mon, Bella. You can't go to Las Vegas and _not_ go to at least _one _casino," Emmett informed me. I sighed, and we walked toward the elevator.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I thought you sucked at this, Bella," Emmett whined, as I had beaten him, at least ten times by now, at black jack. I shrugged my shoulders and moved on to roulette. Alice was at this table, and she wasn't having much luck. This surprised me seeing as she should be able to see where the ball was going to land. I laughed and decided that I would try my hand at this game.

I played a few times and, surprise, surprise, I won. Alice looked like she was getting grumpy, and I patted her on the back.

"You know," I whispered to her, **"I never thought I'd see the day when I'd be willing to take a bet against you, Alice, but it has arrived."**

Unfortunately, my winning streak ended a couple of games after my comment. Alice had a smug smile on her face, and I decided that I would just keep what money I had earned. I didn't want to throw the Cullens into debt. We spent the rest of the night in the casino. I did nothing but watch as Alice started winning hand after hand. She had moved onto Texas Hold 'em, and was having much better luck. Grr to her and her stupid, future-seeing vampire powers. It was six thirty in the morning by the time we made it back upstairs. I was in definite need of sleep, and tomorrow night I would be marrying Edward. The thought hit me like a three ton brick. I was going to be marrying Edward tomorrow. I became very nervous, and that scared me. Didn't I _want_ to marry Edward?


	39. Chapter 39

These are all the quotes Stephenie Meyer has posted from Eclipse since July 1st. The quotes will be completed when I get the last quote on August 7th, the release of Eclipse. I know we are all anticipating that! Anyways, hope you enjoy! **And now for the disclaimer**: These are not my quotes, nor do I own the rights to the book from which they came. **GO TO CHAPTER 2 FIRST!**

**Author's Note: **Girly scream and do a happy dance. Eclipse comes out in TWO DAYS!!!! I'm practically flipping out! WooHoo!!!! Yes. Anyhoo, go back a chapter, cause I posted yesterdays quote today. It has a story. Go read it...NOW!

**Eclipse Quote of the Day**

**August 5****th**

"You've experienced the way I can manipulate the emotions around myself, Bella, but I wonder if you realize how the feelings in a room affect _me_. I live every day in a climate of emotion. For the first century of my life, I lived in a world of bloodthirsty vengeance. Hate was my constant companion."

-_Jasper Hale_


	40. Chapter 40

These are all the quotes Stephenie Meyer has posted from Eclipse since July 1st. The quotes will be completed when I get the last quote on August 7th, the release of Eclipse. I know we are all anticipating that! Anyways, hope you enjoy! **And now for the disclaimer**: These are not my quotes, nor do I own the rights to the book from which they came. **GO TO CHAPTER 2 FIRST!**

**Author's Note:** Okay, you guys aren't going to get a story today, cause I _really_ want to do one tomorrow for the very last quote before we all go read Eclipse! I'm so excited that you guys probably don't even get it right now…Okay, well maybe you do, cause you're all obsessed like me, but still. I'M BOUNCING OFF THE WALLS!!!!

**LAST! Eclipse Quote of the Day**

**August 6****th**

"Quite a pity how things turned out, isn't it?"

-_Jane_


	41. Eclipse is Here::Regarding Last Quote

**Regarding: Eclipse LAST Quote of the Day**

**--AUGUST 7****TH--**

I thought there was going to be a quote on this wonderful day, but there will not be. I'm sorry. I was confused! Yesterday's was the last quote. -tear- Do not worry. I will finish Vegas, Baby later, but not right now, because I've dedicated today to watching Good Morning America and reading Twilight and New Moon all day!!! Yes!


End file.
